


Twinkie Time

by Tagsit



Series: Sin Series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome Thursdays continue on even after the Summer of Sin is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Super-Smut Sunday! We of the LLLC have been busy coming up with more smut for your Sunday reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy it! We certainly did while we were writing! TAG
> 
> *****Dedicated to the LLLC - Thanks for helping me while away a rainy Sunday*****

**  
**  


**  
**Twinkie Time by Tagsit **  
**

 

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*******Warning - Brian/Justin/Other & Bottom!Brian - Please don't read if you know in advance you won't like it.*****  
**   


 

 

Justin had been standing by the exit door of the bus tapping his foot impatiently for at least three stops now. Even though he loved his brand-new car, he rarely drove the Mercedes SUV on days he went to school. The traffic was so bad around the university district that he usually made it in about the same amount of time on the bus. Plus, parking was a bitch and he didn't want to put his beautiful new baby at risk by parking it on the street. But he was starting to regret the decision not to drive this morning, because today every second he had to wait on the bus was killing him.

Because today was Thursday - and Thursdays always meant one thing: Malik!

When Justin’s stop did finally arrive, the antsy little blond pushed open the rear door when it was only half ajar, jumped to the curb and started sprinting down the street. In the process, he almost toppled a little old lady who was inching her way with her walker to the bus stop. The normally polite young man didn't even blink, let alone stop to help her. Not tonight. Tonight was Threesome Thursday, and all Justin had been thinking about all day was getting home to his lovers.

Justin made it the four blocks from the bus to the loft in less than five minutes, He fumbled with his keys in the lock, dropping them once even, in his haste. He knew it was crazy to be so hot and bothered at just the mere idea of seeing his friend - they did have a standing Thursday night date every week and it wasn’t like Mal ever missed a night if it could be at all helped - but there was just something so luscious about that boy that Justin couldn’t help it. Just the thought of having the hot little dark-skinned boy in the mix with him and Brian made his dick jump to attention.

Justin bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, far too impatient to wait for the elevator. The loft door at the top was ajar, so thankfully, he didn’t have to mess around with slippery keys again. He just tugged open the large sliding metal door and then . . .

“Damn it! You started without me!” Justin yelled as soon as he saw the tableau that met his eyes right inside the loft’s main room.

Justin was a little annoyed by the fact that Brian already had Malik tied up, naked, to the big steel beam in the middle of the room and was balls deep inside the perky black ass that he’d been fantasizing about all day. Mal turned his head as soon as he heard Justin’s voice, gracing them all with one of his sparkling white grins. Brian, of course, simply smirked at the blond and shrugged.

“Not my fault you’re late, Sunshine. And no way was I going to let such a hot little ass get cold while we sat around and waited for you. I wait all week for my Twinkie Time and I’m not going to waste a second of it. Now, get your ass naked and get over here.”

“He hasn’t got any less pushy since summer, has he, Cupcake?” Malik teased, although he wasn’t really complaining, since Brian was pummelling his ass hard enough to almost take his breath away.

“Nope. But that’s just how I like him. He’s still my really bossy bottom boy!” Justin replied, and without even a moment’s hesitation, he stepped up behind Brian, dropped his pants, pulled on a pre-lubed condom and pushed his angry, neglected dick right through the tight guard muscles of Brian’s ever-unready ass.

“Shit!” Brian hissed and froze while he panted through the initial burn. “Fuck, Sunshine. A little warning would be nice. Not to mention a little prep time.”

“It’s not my fault you two started without me and the only spot left when I arrived was fucking you,” Justin replied, easing himself in deeper as he kissed Brian’s shoulder. “Now stop complaining - because we know you love it - and start moving again! We don’t want Mal to get bored and leave, do we?” Justin thrust again into Brian, eliciting a gasp, and Brian reflexively pushed back for more.

*Hahahaha* “I’m not bored at all, Cupcake,” Mal piped up, wiggling his ass back so that Brian’s dick sank a little deeper inside him. ‘And, I don’t think I’m leaving anytime soon, unless of course, you guys untie me . . .” He rattled the handcuffs around his upraised wrists against the metal beam a couple times for emphasis.

Justin reached around Brian and rubbed his hands appreciatively up and down Malik’s well-muscled arms. His fellow twinkie was looking damn fine. The two months since they’d left the Residence had treated Malik well. He must have been working out even more than usual to have bulked up like that. Justin thoroughly approved.

“Nice new tat, Mal.” Justin commented as his fingers trailed over the new adornment on the dark skin of Mal’s biceps.

“Thanks. I was fucking this really hot Latino guy last week and it turns out he’s an ink artist. He begged me to let him try out this new design he had in mind . . .”

“Do you two girls mind if we cut the chatter and get on with the more interesting parts of these proceedings already,” Brian interrupted them, obviously finally adjusted to having Justin’s cock up his ass and ready for more.

“You are so cute when you get all butch and demanding on me, Stud,” Justin joked but started moving anyways, because he knew not to push his luck too far.

Brian growled at Justin’s comment but his annoyance only lasted for about twenty seconds. Which was how long it took Justin to hit Brian’s prostate with his cock. Then all Brian could manage was a loud moan and a grunt. Justin loved that he’d turned the big stud into a complete cock slut - nothing was a bigger turn on to him than Brian writhing, out of his mind with pleasure, while he took every last inch of Justin’s thick cock up his tighter-than-tight ass.

Since Brian seemed beyond conscious volition already, Justin knew he would have to take control of this fuck. He proceeded to steady Brian’s hips with his hands and then slowed down and extended his thrusts so that he could use the momentum of his own body to propel Brian into Mal’s waiting ass too. It was a little difficult with their differing heights, but once Brian bent his knees a little, they managed just fine. Justin would drive into Brian, who would in turn push into Mal. Mal’s job was simply to hang on to the beam and make sure they all didn’t lose their place.

Brian must have been almost as horny as Justin had been though, because it didn’t take more than five minutes of this combined action before Justin could tell that his Stud-in-the-Middle was ready to explode. Justin could feel the subcutaneous trembling in the big guy’s thighs, hear the little whimpering breaths and feel his lover’s convulsing ass muscles begin to cramp even more closely around Justin’s cock. From the sounds Justin could hear emanating from their friend tied to the pillar, Mal was in just about the same condition. No need to draw things out - they had all night and this was really just the warm up, right? Simply a good way to take the edge off.

Accordingly, Justin adjusted his angle so he could get even more thrust with his thighs and slammed as hard as he could into Brian’s sweet spot one last time. The force propelled Brian forward into Mal and, from the gasps Justin heard, he must have got the angle just right for all. Brian was the first to let go. Justin could feel the body in front of him shaking uncontrollably as the man shuddered and convulsed with the ultimate pleasure. Mal followed suit a second later. And, well, Justin wasn’t but a heartbeat behind them.

It took them almost longer to recover than it took to get off that first time. Justin wasn’t sure how long they all just clung to each other, held up primarily by the cuffs that attached Mal’s wrists to the solidity of the metal beam. If it weren’t for that, they would have all collapsed in a heap on the cold wood floor. But, eventually, Justin managed to catch his breath and pulled out of Brian. He trotted over to the kitchen, grabbed a towel, dampened it at the kitchen sink, and was then back to help his comrades forthwith.

Justin still had to pry Brian’s hands off the edge of the beam where they were clenched in a death grip, before the older man would let go. Justin helped Brian disengage from Mal and then made sure the wobbly man wasn’t going to fall before quickly unhooking Mal’s cuffs. Everyone was a little unsteady. Justin then helped to wipe down their guest and, once everyone was cleaned up a little, they all looked around and started giggling at themselves.

“We really ARE a bunch of fucking horn dogs,” Mal exclaimed, noting the wanton, fucked out look on every one of their faces.

“I guess you just bring out that side of us, Malik,” Justin kidded, coming up behind the compact young black man from behind and wrapping his arms around the taut, toned, waist. “I think, mostly, we just missed you.” Justin kissed the side of Mal’s neck and inhaled his darkly spicy scent with an appreciative *mmmmmm*. “By the way, Brian. Have I mentioned before that your idea to continue Threesome Thursdays indefinitely was sheer genius? Because it was!”

“You have actually said that a time or two, Sunshine,” Brian chuckled and smiled at his two twinkies as Mal turned around and gave Justin a kiss on his lips. “But I don’t mind if you repeat yourself. I think it was a particularly brilliant idea, myself.” And it really, really WAS a great idea, thought Brian, as he watched the two gorgeous naked twinks now making out full tilt in front of him. “Yep . . . Brilliant . . . *Mmmmmm*”

Brian sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island and continued to watch the proceedings for several minutes while the younglings kissed and touched one another. The contrast between Justin’s pale gold and Malik’s dark chocolatey intensity was more than stimulating. It brought to mind all sorts of wonderfully nasty things he could do with those two bodies. Shit! Brian really loved Threesome Thursdays!

“Okay! Enough of this silly spit swapping, you two. I’ve got plans and they involve both of you on the bed with your asses up in the air on display for me. Get moving!” Brian ordered, clapping his hands together imperiously and then pointing authoritatively to the bedroom.

“He really is adorable when he thinks he’s in charge, isn’t he,” Malik laughed at Brian’s high-handed air and just went back to nipping at Justin’s pouty lower lip.

“I know. He’s just so cute. I like to let him think he’s in charge though - it makes him so happy,” Justin replied when he finally took a break from kissing Mal’s so-soft lips in order to breathe.

Which is when the two twinkies seemingly both got the same brilliant idea at the same time. It was like their brains meshed. The sparkle in Justin’s sapphire blue eyes ignited in Mal’s warm brown eyes at almost the same moment. And the same wicked smile spread across both pairs of full lips.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be good!

“Come on, Mal. I know just what we need. Let me show you what new toys I’ve got in the toybox,” Justin stated mischievously as he took his friend by the hand and started leading his co-conspirator towards the bedroom. “Give us a couple of minutes to get ready before you join us, Brian,” Justin added over his shoulder, winking at Brian impishly.

If Brian detected anything untoward in Justin’s tone, he didn’t really dwell on it. He liked his Sunshine when the boy was a bit naughty. Whatever the two twinkies were up to, he was sure he’d be pleased by it. His boys knew what he liked.

When Brian decided they’d had enough time to prepare whatever mischief they had planned, he got up from his seat, grabbed three bottles of water out of the fridge and then sauntered towards the bedroom at his usual predatory, catlike pace. He wasn’t at all disappointed by what he saw when he climbed up the three short steps to the bedroom area either. Mal was lying diagonally across the large bed, his dark skin showing up nicely against the creamy ivory sheets that Justin had used that morning. His slightly sweaty skin was glistening and he looked decidedly edible. The seductive brown eyes and invitingly full lips just added to the overall yummy goodness of the image. Brian was practically drooling and his dick was already hard as nails again.

Had he mentioned how much he loved Threesome Thursdays?

While Brian was still standing there, practically stunned by the delicious picture in front of him, he felt Justin come up behind him.

“He’s fucking magnificent isn’t he?” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear, nipping at the lobe to punctuate his sentence. “I know you want him, Brian. Just like you want me. Only you rarely ever let yourself have what you want. I’m not sure why that is, but don’t worry, big guy. We know what you need and tonight we’re going to make sure you get it . . .”

Justin’s words didn’t completely register right away. Brian was still too busy fantasizing about all the ways he would take that lovely dark beauty tonight. So he was a little slow on the uptake even when he felt Justin sliding something around his thigh. By the time he’d pulled his focus off the distracting dark delicacy waiting for him on the bed, Justin had already buckled up the strap around his leg and had his hand cinched into the attached wrist cuff.

“Huh? What the hell, Sunshine?”

Brian didn’t get to protest any further though, because the diversionary twinkie on the bed had already hopped up, toting another thigh/wrist restraint in his hands. Brian was so taken by surprise that he didn’t really even struggle while Justin held his arm and Mal knelt down to buckle the strap around his other thigh. In less than ten seconds he’d been pretty much neutralized, his hands held down by his sides, putting him at the mercy of the naughty twinkie twosome.

“Sunshine . . . what exactly do you two think you’re doing?” Brian asked the pair who were now tittering with amusement.

“We decided that tonight WE’RE going to be in charge, Brian. You get to just lie back and enjoy yourself. The restraints are just to make sure that you don’t try and take over.” Justin carefully led the restrained Brian over to the bed and Malik pushed him backwards so that the big man bounced down onto the bed.

“Don’t worry, big guy. You’re going to love what we have planned. Although, I wouldn’t plan on being able to sit down for the next couple of days,” Malik teased and then moved to the far side of the bed so that, between him and Justin, they were able to manhandle Brian into place on the bed.

Brian thought briefly about protesting. He probably could have put a stop to these shenanigans without too much effort. But then again . . .

Brian had changed a lot over the past summer. He wasn’t nearly so self-conscious as he used to be. He had not only allowed himself to bottom again but had learned to like it. And he knew that these two men were two of the best lovers he’d ever had - they would definitely take good care of him. He really didn’t have anything to prove to either of them. They knew him inside and out. Literally. So, if they wanted to take over for the night and play with him, did he really want to stop them? Even the previously daunting prospect of having his ass plowed relentlessly by the two twinkies was rather enticing . . .

Fuck! He really HAD turned into a total cock whore.

So, Brian acquiesced without a struggle and it only took the two boys a few minutes to get their Brian Doll all situated on the bed to their liking. They had him lying on his back and had attached straps to the thigh cuffs that effectively held him in place. He was generally okay with that. He didn’t even really mind much when he saw Justin getting out one of the blindfolds they used on occasion. But he DID start to get worried when Justin pulled a brand new toy out of the drawer under the bed that they used for storing all their toys.

The garish neon purple toy was something that Brian had purchased on a whim. He didn’t think they would use it. A double penetration vibrating cock ring wasn’t exactly child’s play, you know. More than anything, Brian thought he’d just bring it out to shock his friends every so often - you know, making sure that the legend of the Stud never died. But he hadn’t planned on the way Justin’s eyes had lit up as soon as he saw the device. Brian should have known that the kid would go gaga over something that kinky. The boy was even more libidinous than he was sometimes. But even if the kid had been intrigued, there hadn’t been any opportunity to try the toy out before.

He should have known his Sunshine would jump on this chance to use the new toy, though. Brian just wasn’t sure HE wanted to be the one experimented upon. And, even more disconcerting, right as Justin was slipping the blindfold over his head, Brian saw that Malik was the one donning a condom and working the ring down his big wine-dark dick. Shit! This was definitely getting a bit beyond what Brian was prepared for . . .

“Stop fretting, Stud,” Brian could hear Justin’s reassuring low tenor voice purring in his ear at the same time he felt a familiar hand rubbing concentric circles along his abdomen. “I told you that Mal and I would take care of you. We won’t let anything happen you won’t like. Trust me.”

The light-as-air kisses he felt on his ear and neck did as much to comfort Brian as the words. He could also feel a second set of hands caressing his thighs with matching kisses following along behind. These two really would take good care of him. He knew that. And he trusted his Sunshine implicitly. Once he acknowledged that fact, he felt himself beginning to relax.

“That’s my good little Stud,” Justin’s voice praised him while the kissing and touching went on and on.

“You’ll have to loosen the straps, Mal,” Brian heard a few minutes later and then he felt his legs being pushed up onto someone’s - Justin’s? - shoulders, before the straps attached the thigh cuffs were redone so that he was held in place at a new and positively obscene angle.

Brian didn’t know he was THAT flexible, but somehow the twinkies had got him bent almost in half. At the same time, Justin was lying on his chest and Brian could feel their two dicks mashed together against his stomach. Justin’s thighs were stretched wide enough so that they straddled Brian’s entire body, including his folded back legs. That kid was a total contortionist when it came to sexual positions! Somehow, though, the tricky little blond twink had managed to bend himself so that his ass was perched only a few inches above Brian’s and all their legs were tucked out of the way.

“Shit. You two look like one of those little metal puzzles where the wires are all twisted together and you gotta try to figure out how to get them apart,” giggled Malik from somewhere behind Justin, right before Brian felt a cold dollop of lube hit the overheated flesh of his still somewhat relaxed hole.

“You better hope we don’t come apart too soon,” Justin laughed back. Brian could tell his boy was a little breathless and ready to go. He could also feel the kid’s hard cock digging into his stomach muscles alongside his own. “So, anytime you’re ready, Mal . . .”

“Pushy, pushy, pushy . . . Even when it’s my dick up your ass, you’re still pushing. Damn I love fucking you two!” Malik stated with sincerity.

Justin might have replied with his own snarkiness, but right then Brian heard the boy inhaling with a tiny *Ohhhh* indicating that Mal had actually complied with the kid’s directives. And about ten seconds later, Brian felt the head of the dildo attached to the cock ring nudging against his own hole. He did his own little *Ohhhh* as the toy penetrated deeper. And the symphony of moaning was then completed by Malik’s own little *Ohhhh* as he sank deeper into the vanilla twinkie’s hot tight ass.

And then they all just paused for a moment to adjust and enjoy that first little bite of pain that they all knew signalled the promise of so much pleasure.

“Everybody ready?” Mal’s hushed voice eventually broke through the moment of quiet. When no objections were raised, there was a small *snicking* noise and then a small hum started up accompanied by the onset of delicious vibrations traveling up through the dildo inside Brian as Mal switched on the power to the vibrator. “Here we go then.”

After that, Brian let himself drift a bit on the endless waves of pleasure that assailed him. For once he wasn’t in control. He had nothing else to do other than lie there and FEEL. And he let himself enjoy the experience completely.

Justin meanwhile was equally ecstatic. He loved the feel of Mal’s hard, thick dick inside him. He loved feeling Brian’s equally hard dick rubbing against his own cock where they were trapped together between the sweaty heat of their joint bodies. And, even more, he loved the noises of lust and pleasure hitting him from all sides as both Brian and Mal moaned and grunted and groaned with every pulsing thrust that Mal made. If it could have gone on forever, Justin would have happily stayed frozen in that one moment of time. Nothing could feel better than this. NOTHING.

Unfortunately, all good things - including hot threeway sex - must eventually come to an end. The vibrator must have been doing a number on Mal, since Justin could both hear and feel the tension building up in the man bending over his back. He’d been enjoying the little bit of vibration he’d been getting himself every time Mal sank in and the rabbit with the vibrating bullet attached contacted his own tailbone. They were all pretty much rolling through the waves of stimulation together. It was a conflagration in the making.

When he knew it was almost over, Mal turned up the vibrator to its highest setting, jolting them all with another shock of pleasure. Justin took that opportunity to tilt his head up and ravish Brian’s lips with his own. Mal was busy kissing and nibbling at the back of Justin’s neck.

At the same time, Brian reached out and placed one hand on Mal’s arm and his other hand on Justin’s waist, somehow conveying through that mere touch how much he cared for both of these incredible men.

But the spark that actually set off this particular bonfire was the way Brian arched up right then so that the dildo plunged even deeper into his most private parts. And the motion was accompanied by the unexpected and uncharacteristically emotional cry Brian let loose that momentarily bared the vulnerable man’s soul.

“Shit! I fucking love twinkies! I want this to last forever. Fuck me harder, Mal. Fuck Me! FUCK ME!” Brian moaned with unrestrained ecstasy and need.

That was all it took. Both the twinkies felt that cry to their core. Brian opening himself up like that and admitting what he needed was probably the sexiest thing either of the others had ever seen. And first Mal, then Justin, felt that spark of electricity that had been simmering in their balls flare up and set off the inevitable cascade of their release. Brian was the last of their threesome to fall to the domino effect. By the time it was over, all three felt like they’d cum for hours and hours.

When they all subsequently crumpled into a happy heap of flesh on top of Brian, there was the usual amount of quiet laughter and teasing. Their dynamic was so comfortable. The sex was great when they were together, but so was the rest of it. They all three simply fit together so easily without even trying. It was the companionship more than anything that enhanced their Thursdays together.

Brian summed it all up - said what they were all thinking in one way or another. “I really do wait all week for my Twinkie Time . . .” And he graced both Malik and Justin with one of his rare unguarded smiles for a few happy seconds.

“Now, untie me, you two naughty little imps, so I can get started on your punishment. . .”

**  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I also created a new series for any SOS related stories called the 'Sin Series'. I left that series open so that other writers could write their own stories and post them to the series. This makes it totally interactive fanfic! Anyone who wants to write their own one-shots (or more) can post them here. I will approve posting of pretty much anything that doesn't try to turn these characters into monogamous stepford fags. So, go, write, enjoy and let me see what you've got! TAG


End file.
